The Wrong Turn
by Yiori
Summary: Light is being tortured by L? What in the world is going here! L cuffed both of them together is it because of what he said that Light is Kira or just to do something..... pleasurable towards Light? ........
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. It's just a slash (what's a slash?). Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Light is being tortured by L??? What in the world is going here??!! L cuffed

both of them together is it because of he said that Light is Kira or just to do

something…... pleasurable towards Light? Whatever it is, he hated it.

Every time L ……….

Chapter 1: Why me….?

"Are you tired, Yagami-kun? You really need to eat more sugar", he said innocently.

Putting his thumb into his mouth, he began to suck it tenderly. Watching. Watching the half naked man which was currently on his knees, panting heavily and facing the wall. The cuffed that links them together was now hanged heavily at both of the well- built teenager's wrist. The center of the chain that link the both side of the cuff was now hooked on a nail in the wall. 'My lovely piece of art.'

"After all, that is how I manage to keep our night long enough to do this," he said nonchalantly with his usual blank expression.

WHIP!!

"Uhh..uhhhhh!!" was all the brown hair teenager manage to say. The whip dig his skin more deeper than the last ones. He can feel the blood started to flow down his spine. Slowly reaching to the bottom. 'Shit! How did I manage to fall like this? Worst of all being tortured by this...this perverted monkey like...thing! Why do I do this anyway?' thought the humiliated one.

" How does it feel? asked L in a fake worry tone. "Look at wound, it looks a bit revolting. I'm sorry, Yagami- kun. It must have hurt."

Revolting! Huh, you bastard. I'll kill you first once I get 'it' back. Light bend his head lower and a slight twitch was form at his lips.

'Is he smiling?' "Let me make much better." The black-haired detective quickly rushed to the kitchen and bring back a small bottle.

'What is doing? Is that a bottle? Was he going to….?" Light look at L to see what he have plan to do to him. 'Salt and water?'

He sat beside Light. Pouring some salt in to the glass of water and begin to stir it. Then, he took a cloth and dip it in the mixture.

"Uhhh..ahhhhh! Fuck off! What do you think you are doing!" Light shouted at L.

"Salt water? It helps to clear off bacteria." L ignored the moan and groan coming out of Light. 'What lovely voice you have, Light.'

No matter how Light try to resist the temptation to moan, knowing that it is exactly what that monkey wants but the pain was too much to bear. As L continue his work on his masterpiece (Light), Light just keep on making lots of noise. Louder each time L wipe the blood off his victim's wound. Then, suddenly…

"Uhhh…owww!!" Light glared at L.

"Opps. Sorry, Yagami- kun," L said it with his thumb at his lips. Giving the puppy-eye look.

"So, Yagami-kun. You must be wondering why I did this don't you?"

"….."

L got up and walk to the drawer beside the bed and took out something. Like a book.

"Ryuk!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I loathe you.

"Ryuk!" Shit! How did he manage to get 'it'?

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! He found it," Ryuk was upside down laughing his head off. And it did. "My head!!"

Looking at the foolish act of the shinigami Light can't help but sigh. What's so funny you foolish thing. Can't you do something right for once?

Scrolling through the book,L asked "You have written a lot of work here. I wonder what your father has to say about this."

'Say… Let's see. I wonder what my father would say. Oh yeah, he most probably have a HEART ATTACK before he could say anything. You of all people should know that.' Light just scowled at L.

"As expected from L, the great detective, to discover 'it'. I wonder how you can ever be so brilliant." I feel like puking. Brilliant my ass.

"Your father most probably has a heart attack before he could say anything. Do you think so, Yagami-kun?" Ignoring his friend's (?) remark.

So, the game has started. "I think so too, L. I certainly hope that he will not see that or else something bad may happen."

A pair of glistening black eyes stares at Light. "Is that a threat I heard? Yagami-kun?"

"If you think it is, no matter what I say it will most probably be useless since you might have convince yourself that it is true. Just like how you think I'm Kira no matter what I have said."

"Very well spoken, Light. Maybe I should show this to your father. After all, if your theory is right, he would never believe that you'll did all this."

Great, I got slap back by my own theory. "Wait, do you really want my father to be hospitalized?"

L stopped and began to think for a while. He pulled a chair in front of Light, sat down with his usual position and beam at Light. "Of course not."

'I got a bad feeling about this.' Suddenly, L released Light from his position and helped him bandaged his wound. Then, L put on a white sweatshirt on Light.

"Uh…Ryuuzaki, this is yours not mine. I never had a white sweatshirt." After knowing that a freak like you loves to wear white, I had discarded all my white garments even my underwear to the rubbish. I hate wearing the same colour as him.

"I know, from now on you'll dress as me. Now Yagami-kun, can you please massage my back. It's getting very sore."

Feeling as if a meteor just hit Light. He stared at the monkey-like thing soundlessly. Eyes as wide as tennisball.

"Yagami-kun? Are you alright? You look horrible. Are you sick? Yagami-kun!" asked L again and again.

Eventhough Light was in a state of shocked, he could still hear the annoying voice of L and the non stop laughing of Ryuk with the sound of his head fell off on the ground. "I loathe you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I' m terribly sorry, sincerely from the bottom of my heart because I update so

late. I know my grammar is bad but I hope you understand the story…..Sorry!!! Thanks to those who comfort me when I receive a flame and those who review …. LOVE YA!!!! XD

Chapter 3: Watch Me!!

Looking at the white shirt he was wearing, Light grimaced. He saw Misa, he scowled at her. She back away, knowing that she will dig her own grave if she didn't. He enter the headquarter room, he growled when he saw the annoying figure crouching on the chair.

"You are quite late today, Light-kun. Did something happen?"

"A genius such as you should know the reason why."

"Why the long face?" said L ignoring Light's remark.

"Hn.."

"I love your outfit today"

"Oh, you do? Maybe I should give it all to you. Wait, I just remember something…oh yeah… it's yours" Light fake a smile.

"Oh no! Light-kun is angry….what should I do?"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Have you forgotten Light-kun? Every morning you should…"

"Te…Queiro…Ryuuzaki…."

"Good morning to you too, Light" L smiled.

Weird….his tone and gesture seemed to have softened. Did he just call me Light? Isn't that a pity look? Could it be that he is planning to give "it" to dad? He should've known I'm going to figure it out. Hmmm…interesting….I shall play along then….

"Te Queiro, Ryuuzaki," Light whisper gently into L's ear. 'Is that a blush?' He smirked to himself. "Ryuuzaki, I'm feeling a little bit…sick. I think I am going to rest for a while…" Without waiting for a reply, Light just pull L along and head to their room.

"You don't look sick, Light-kun…" asked the black haired detective while walking through the hallway. "Do I need to be sick to do this?" said Light as he turn around to face L, pressing him hard on the wall, grinding his hips to L. Looking a bit amuse, L replied, "Somehow, I think all our games have finally make your mind a bit…off…don't you think?"

"I don't think doing all this is…off…" slipping his hand to caress the soft white cheek of the detective but suddenly pull back abruptly. Footsteps.

"Light!" a hoarse and deep voice was heard at the end of the hallway. Both of them turn to see Light's father walking towards them. SLAP!!

"Dad?"

"Yagami-san, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"You are Kira, aren't you?" Light's father throw a book on his son's face.

Light remain calm and expressionless.

"I'm very disappointed in you! What the hell do you think you are doing killing off those people! They maybe criminals but that does not give you the right to kill someone! What have you become? You are NOT God. You are my son, though I've never show it but I'm proud of your achievement up until now, you waste your talent and brain for such stupid acts!" his father took a deep breath and continue, "Now tell me, how do you kill so many people at once? That guy at the television…." Light frown at the statement.

"Pfft….." The father and son look at the slim figure beside them. 'Ryuuzaki…..' thought Light.

"How amusing. I always thought Yagami-san trusted his son. I'm 15 percent sure now that Light-kun is Kira. Thank you, Yagami-san."

Looking bewildered at L, his mouth was wide open and felt betrayed and disappointed at himself for falling into L's trap. "The book…..it wrote….."

"It's just a fraud…I made it up. Impressive isn't it? I always dreamt of being a writer. I'm sorry for deceiving you but I was trying to determine how much trust you place on your son. Now if you will excuse me." he replied while pulling Light along.

All Light's father could do is watch them walking further and further away, regretting his own judgement….

The journey to the their room was a short and quiet one. Once they reached there, Light quicky pin L on the wall.

"Nice one there…Ryuuzaki. I guess it's my turn," Light said it without a slightest hint of seductiveness, but that will show that he is affected but the little show L had put out for him. So he smirked too.

"I was merely….." Light briefly brushed his lips to L, leaving his sentence in mid-air. Light grin when he saw the confuse look on L. Then he…….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deceiving Actions

"I was merely….." Light briefly brushed his lips to L, leaving his sentence in mid-air.

Light grinned when he saw the confuse look on L. Then he plant small kisses on his prey's neck in front of him. "H- Hey…you're sick…" L try to push Light away but he can

feel his pants slipping down his ankle. "Am I?"

Forcefully, Light pushed tongue into L and explore them. Enjoying the feeling of it, L moaned. Unaware that his shirt was tossed somewhere in the room, he could feel the warm

bed sheet on his back. Light began to attack L's nipple and lick it very gently. Realizing that his cute prey is trying to take of his clothes, he bites on L's nipple numbing his action.

Now, L's attention shifted on his b\navel, feeling the soft tongue hesitating near his precum member.

"Light..."

"Yea…" Light suck the tip of L's member.

"Aaahh..." L whimpered as Light replaced his mouth with his hand. Stroking him slowly.

"Faster…"

"Beg for it."

"P-Please…faster…"

Grinning, Light began to pump faster and was surprise to see L's responding o it, following the fast rhythm. Turning L on his four, Light lick and bite softly on L's cheek but and

trail kisses to his sweet excess. "I'm…going to…"

Feeling L's precum flowing down on Light's hand, he quickly tightens his grip on L's member and whisper in his ears.

"You want to come? Then, tell me your name."

"Ryuu..zaki..."

"I want your real name."

Light pull down his zipper and his hardening cock was revealed. He thrust into Ryuuzaki without any lubricant. L's voice echoes the whole room as he shake with pleasure and

the need to release.

"Te Queiro… Ryuuzaki," whisper Light as he thrust harder into L's sweet spot.

"You knew? …It means..'I love you'…"

"Yeah," was all Light can say.

L lifted his head up and whisper in Light's ear. Light loosen grip and the seed shot out all over his hands and L's stomach. After a few thrust, Light came. Both of them lie on the

bed beside each other.

"Say my name." Light turn to face L and say it very softly.

"I can never hear you if you say that soft, Light"

Light got up and open the drawer beside the bed. "My diary might have things you can threaten me with but this diary on the other hand is different." Out of the corner of L's

eyes, he saw a pen and a black note book. "Death...note?"


End file.
